Aurra Sing
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte =Tussen 21 BBY en 10 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Bounty Hunter | species = Palliduvan | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,83 meter 56 kilogram | haarkleur = Rood | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Adventurer Hunting Rifle DX-13 Blaster Pistols Lightsabers | vervoer = Slave I | affiliatie = | era = }} thumb|right|250px|Sing bij de Boonta Eve 250px|thumb|Aurra Sing met Boba Fett op Vanqor Aurra Sing was één van de meest gevreesde Bounty Hunters tijdens de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic. Biografie Aurra Sing was een Palliduvan Bounty Hunter met een krijtwitte huid en buitengewoon lange vingers. In 32 BBY bevond Sing zich op Tatooine waar ze verbleef in Beggar's Canyon en getuige was van de Boonta Eve Challenge die werd gewonnen door Anakin Skywalker. Sing droeg toen haar kenmerkende kledij, namelijk een spannend jumpsuit dat haar veel vrijheid gaf in haar bewegingen. Haar rode haar droeg ze in een lange staart. Op een bepaald moment hadden Aurra Sing en Hondo Ohnaka een relatie. Clone Wars Tijdens de Clone Wars was Sing nog steeds actief en stond ze bekend als een van de beruchtste en wreedste bounty hunters. Aurra Sing werd door Boba Fett ingehuurd om een missie te voltooien: het doden van Mace Windu. Sing fungeerde als Fetts mentor tijdens deze missie en huurde ook Bossk en Castas in om hen te helpen. Sing hield Boba Fett op de hoogte van wat hij moest doen aan boord van de Endurance onder de codenaam 'Watcher'. Nadat Fett het schip had laten exploderen, kwamen Sing en Bossk Fett ophalen met de Slave I. Na de crash van het schip nam Aurra Admiral Kilian en twee Clone officieren gevangen als gijzelaars op Vanqor. Samen met de andere Bounty Hunters speurde ze naar tekenen van leven nabij het wrak van de Endurance en toen een valstrik van Boba in gang werd gezet, volgde er een explosie in de brug van het wrak. Boba Fett hoopte dat Mace Windu hierdoor was omgekomen maar de Bounty Hunters konden dit niet verifiëren aangezien R2-D2 hen de weg versperde door allerlei platen en kisten naar beneden te gooien en waardoor de klim als te gevaarlijk werd beschouwd. Aurra vroeg aan Bossk om hen te komen ophalen, maar ze zagen net hoe R2-D2 vertrok met een Jedi Interceptor. Boba Fett vernietigde de verkeerde Hyperspace Ring en zo kon R2 ontsnappen. Sing liet hen koers zetten naar Florrum waar Hondo Ohnaka hen zou opwachten. Ondertussen liet ze echter zien dat het haar menens was. Sing droeg Boba Fett op om één van de drie gegijzelde Officers te doden en toen Boba aarzelde, executeerde Aurra Sing Ponds ter plaatse. Op Florrum was Ohnaka blij om Aurra te zien, maar hij gaf eerlijk toe haar niet te kunnen en willen helpen. Hij zou haar echter ook niet verhinderen om haar probleem met de Jedi op te lossen. Castas werd het tweede slachtoffer van Aurra nadat ze had gehoord dat hij hun bestemming had verteld aan een contactpersoon. Veel van Sings handelingen waren trouwens minder en minder naar de zin van Boba die enkel wraak wou op Mace Windu. In de confrontatie was het niet Mace, maar wel Plo Koon en Ahsoka Tano die Aurra Sing en Boba Fett troffen. Ahsoka kon Sing gijzelen, maar Fett redde haar tot tweemaal toe in het gevecht. Toen Boba op zijn beurt werd gegrepen, aarzelde Sing niet om te vluchten op een Speeder Bike. Ahsoka zat haar achterna maar staakte de achtervolging toen ze de coördinaten van de Slave I met de gegijzelde Officers kreeg geseind van Plo. Ahsoka kon Bossk verrassen, maar Sing kon vliegensvlug de Slave I bemannen en vluchten. Ahsoka sprong op één van de stabilisators en hakte deze van het schip. Daardoor werd de Slave I onbestuurbaar en crashte Sing neer op Florrum. 250px|left|thumb|Aurra op Alderaan Aurra Sing overleefde de crash nadat ze werd gered door Hondo Ohnaka. Vervolgens werd ze door Ziro the Hutt vanuit zijn cel ingehuurd om Padmé Amidala te doden die Ziro had laten arresteren. Sing dook echter op in de visioenen van Ahsoka Tano die daardoor Padmé escorteerde tijdens een bezoek aan Alderaan waar Sing zou toeslaan. Tot tweemaal toe kon Ahsoka een aanslag voorkomen op Padmé. Aurra werd in het nauw gedreven en toen Ahsoka werd uitgeschakeld met een treffer in de arm, stond Amidala klaar om de Bounty Hunter te verdoven. Sing werd gearresteerd door Gregar Typho en de Senate Commandos. Maar Sing kon ontsnappen en maakte vervolgens deel uit van Cad Banes team dat Ziro the Hutt bevrijdde op Coruscant. Sing hielp mee om Anakin Skywalker uit te schakelen en liet hem bij de gegijzelde Senators gooien. Tijdens deze missie toonde Sing haar capaciteiten met haar Adventurer Hunting Rifle. Later maakte Lando Calrissian schulden bij Aurra Sing. Tijdens een confrontatie met Tobias Beckett viel Aurra Sing in een diepe afgrond en was het vooral die val die haar het leven kostte, volgens Beckett. right|200px|thumb|Aurra Sing Legends * Aurra Sing was een personage dat vaak werd gebruikt in comics en ook in novels. * Sing was oorspronkelijk Force Sensitive en een gefaalde Jedi apprentice van de Dark Woman. * Sing werd door Vader vrijgelaten uit de cel om na de Clone Wars op zoek te gaan naar Jax Pavan * Veertig jaar na Episode IV werd Sing nogmaals gebruikt in een van de talloze post-RotJ novels. Achter de Schermen *Sing werd voor haar cameo gespeeld door Michonne Bourriague, een model. Ze werd pas laat toegevoegd aan de film. *Lucas wou met Sing een nieuwe mysterieuze Bounty Hunter creëren net als hij met Boba Fett had gedaan. Sings uitgebreide achtergrond deden Lucas echter afzien van zijn plan om haar in Episode II opnieuw te gebruiken. * Sing's species werd pas begin 2019 bekendgemaakt Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Hostage Crisis **Death Trap **R2 Come Home **Lethal Trackdown **Assassin *Solo - vermelding Cannon bronnen *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia Updated and Expanded *Ultimate Star Wars *Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know Legends bronnen *Aurra Sing in de Databank *Dawn of the Bounty Hunters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: Republic – Comic *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Dark Side Sourcebook *Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows *Star Wars: Head-To-Head *Legacy of the Force: Tempest category:Bounty Hunters Categorie:Palliduvans